


Working Together

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck polyamory, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, This is all smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mission (only briefly mentioned). There is a decided lack of clothing (discussed somewhat). There is smut (lots of it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Together

**Author's Note:**

> For [Yana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yanatya) (because "Now. Write me Clint/Natasha porn. I am seeing only glimpses and I know you don't like to go graphic, but this subtle, well-nuanced character study stuff is killing me" and I am helpless to resist her), for Kristen (because Bobbi & Natasha. Enough said) and for [Ella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellabell) (because she is always willing to encourage regardless of whether its her fandom or not.)

As soon as Fury gave them the assignment, Bobbi knew what would happen. So when Natasha walked by her at the embassy ball and quietly informed her, "I'm not wearing anything under this gown," Bobbi had smirked and blithely replied, "Neither am I." They were rewarded by a strangled noise in their earpieces as Clint ground out, "Later. At the rendezvous place." The ladies smiled at one one another, then separated to concentrate on the mark and their assignments. At least for the time being.

Hours later, their mission successfully completed, they barely managed to slam the luxury apartment's door shut before they were on one other. 

Clint crowded up behind Bobbi, nimble fingers deftly unfastening her evening gown, dragging it off of her shoulders and down to her hips as his lips traced a trail down her back. Natasha was before her, tongue invading her mouth and doing some pretty masterful things as Bobbi's own fingers inched Nat's slinky gown down her arms and body.

As soon as Clint managed to strip Bobbi's gown off completely, Natasha broke the kiss to move her mouth down to Bobbi's breasts, biting lightly at her nipples and causing Bobbi to groan. Clint noticed and she could hear and feel his chuckle against her backside as he slid his leather clad arm between her legs and inserted two fingers into her already wet cunt.

"Ok, not that I'm complaining," Bobbi started shakily.

"Your really shouldn't," Natasha murmured, her hand joining Clint's between Bobbi's legs to gently finger her clit.

"Gah!" she gasped. "But we need to move."

"Thought I already was," Clint quipped, his fingers stroking in and out of her.

She trembled slightly, sensation overwhelming her, but managed to choke out, "Couch. Now."

They didn't quite make it, landing just short of their goal on the plush wool rug spread in front of the couch.

Together, the two women managed to get Clint of of his uniform, freeing his cock, which was already rock solid and glistening with moisture. But when he went to remove the leather guards from his forearms, the two women shared a smoldering look before ordering, "Don't." He grinned and left them on.

Natasha glanced questioningly at Clint, and his grin got even wider. "Absolutely," he said, answering her silent question. "Ladies first."

Which is how Bobbi found herself flat on her back, knees spread wide, with Natasha's head buried deep between her legs, her tongue working furiously against Bobbi's damp flesh. 

"You shouldn't miss out on any of the fun," she managed to grit out as she stared at Clint over Nat's shoulders.

"Wasn't planning on it," he replied. He grasped Nat's hips and hauled her backside up until she was in something approximating a kneeling position. He was very careful to scrape the leather of his guard against her mound as he reached around her, and she shuddered a little at the sensation. When he scraped his other arm across her breasts, Natasha gasped against Bobbi's sex and Bobbi felt the vibration all the way to her core. 

"Again," Natasha pleaded, and Clint dragged the leather across her nipples once more, his other hand positioning his cock at her entrance. Clint glanced at Bobbi and she nodded. "Fuck her. Make her come. Make her gasp against me."

He slowly pushed into Natasha's wet pussy from behind, and she canted her hips backwards towards his groin. They both groaned at the full sensation and Bobbi whimpered, pushing her cunt even deeper into Nat's face.

Natasha managed a chuckle of sorts and then doubled her efforts on Bobbi's sex, until Bobbi was trembling on the edge of orgasm. She could feel the rocking of Nat's and Clint's bodies as they fucked between her legs and she was so close to coming she was shaking. Then Clint slammed into Natasha's cunt one last time, making the redhead shudder in orgasm, and Bobbi was too lost in her own orgasm to care what else was happening.

Still breathing hard, the two women collapsed into a sweaty heap against one another, until Bobbi finally raised her head to look at Clint, who was still kneeling by their legs, his cock hard as ever, "Did you…?"

"Not yet," he grunted.

"Then it's my turn," Bobbi said with a wicked smile. When Clint moved to position himself above her, she nudged Nat aside and pushed him onto his back instead. "Oh no, Barton, we're doing this my way now," she said, licking her lips and cupping her hand around his cock.

Natasha chuckled and leaned over to give him a deep kiss. "If you're good, I'll let you suck me while she blows you."

"Oh, I'll be good, I'll be real good," he promised, swinging Nat's leg over his head, so she was turned towards Bobbi and straddling his face. Bobbi leaned forward and took Natasha's mouth in a deep kiss, then leaned down to quickly kiss Clint before scooting down to suck his cock into her mouth.

Clint's gasp was muffled, his mouth already working furiously against Natasha's pussy, if the glazed look on the woman's face was anything to go by. She smiled around his cock and left them to it. Maybe Clint's gasps and moans would have the same effect on Natasha as Natasha's moans had had on her.

She scraped her fingernails lightly against Clint's balls, and was rewarded by his hips lifting off the floor, his cock pressing deeper into her mouth.

"Easy," Nat panted, her eyes fixated on Bobbi's lips, her hips undulating against Clint's face. "He's not going to last long and I want to come from his mouth first."

Bobbi raised her head, her tongue licking along Clint's length as she slowly released him from her mouth. "We will definitely make you come first," Bobbi promised. 

She kissed her way up Clint's stomach and chest, giving a quick lick to Natasha's pubes along the way, before pulling the redhead's face down to her for a long, wet kiss. Her fingers reached up to tweek the other woman's nipples and Natasha shuddered, her eyes closing as her entire body was given over to her orgasm. 

Sliding backwards off Clint's face to lean against the front of the couch, Nat opened her eyes and whispered, "I want to watch you make him come now."

Both Bobbi and Clint grinned, and Bobbi moved back down to his groin, sucking his cock into her mouth and raking her teeth lightly against the throbbing head. Clint reached down and tangled his hands in her hair and she sucked harder. 

"I want to see," Nat demanded, and Bobbi lifted her eyes to Clint's, silently asking if it was ok. He nodded and thrust up at her mouth one last time, before she released him, her hand coming up to cup him instead, pumping at his engorged flesh until he spurted come all over them. 

"Bloody hell!"

At the sound of Lance's incredulous exclamation, Bobbi's head whipped around, blonde hair flying. He stood just inside the apartment's door, staring in shock at the tableau the three of them made on the floor. 

Her eyes slid back to her partners, seeing what he was seeing. Natasha was splayed spreadeagled up by Clint's head, her eyes heavily hooded with lust. Clint was on his back, a smug grin on his face, his stomach glistening with come. And her? She could just imagine the picture she made, kneeling bewteen Clint's legs, with her ass up in the air. She grinned down at Clint, whose smug smile got even wider, if possible.

Without breaking eye contact with Clint, she threw over her shoulder at Lance, "Wanna join us?"

The clatter of his gun belt hitting the wood floor and the snick of his zipper being lowered were all the answer she needed.


End file.
